


Connie on a solo mission

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Era Three, Hunting for a corrupted gem, forest, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Connie combs the woods alone in search of a corrupted gem.





	Connie on a solo mission

>It was suppose to be an easy mission. Warp to the woods, find the corrupted gem, poof it, get it to the fountain for healing. There had been several corrupted gems surface since the Diamonds had come to Earth to add their essences to the fountain. Garnet and Pearl both theorized it was due to the increase of humanoid gems on the planet compounded with an intense magical energy radiating from Rose's fountain.   
>Whatever the real reason was, it didn't matter. The Crystal gems and Connie had each warped alone to one of the spots where a corruption was meant to be.   
>Connie had experience fighting gems now, her confidence was high. She made her way through the trees, searching for signs of gem activity. She had tracked some rather large footprints embedded in the ground, far too big to belong to any natural species.   
>Connie let out a gasp as she caught sight of the source of the footprints in the clearing. A large yellow wolf sat in the middle of the clearing, orange jagged deer-like antlers fixated on it's head. Several smaller wolves surrounded the large beast, some shared it's yellow color, others were normal wild wolves.   
>Connie cursed to herself as she began to slowly back away from the clearing. It was too much for her to handle alone, too much for anyone to handle alone. They would need to work together on this one.  
>A branch snapped under Connie's foot as she continued to back away from the clearing. A dozen smaller heads and one large head turned to look at her. The large beast grinned as it caught sight of the girl, then let out a long, loud howl that echoed through the forest. The eyes of the smaller wolves began to glow a bright yellow as the larger beast stopped howling.  
>"Shit!" Connie turned around and started to run as the wolves let out howls of their own. Branches snapped and leaves crunched as she desperately tried to retrace her path to get back to the warp pad.   
>She could hear the sound of rustling leaves, snapping branches, and low growling coming from behind her as she ran for her life. Connie frantically began digging through the pouch at her waist for the warp whistle Pearl had given her to use on her solo missions. She tossed her food rations out upon the ground as she dug. She hoped it would slow a few of them down, but at worst it lessened the weight she was carrying.  
>She felt the whistle in the pouch, and excitedly pulled it out of her pouch. Too excitedly, her hands were shaking so much she accidentally dropped the whistle as she pulled her hands free from the pouch. Her heart sank as it fell into a pile of leaves a short distance away.   
>She frantically began to dig through the leaves, her heartbeat speed increasing as she heard the snapping of twigs and the growls grow louder behind her. Leaves fluttered through the air as she began tossing them aside faster and faster, desperate to get to the whistle before the wolves got to her.   
>Connie's heart soared as she spotted the whistle within the leaves. She grabbed it desperately and began to run once more. She could really hear the growling now, loud, frenzied, far too close to her trail for her comfort.  
>She spotted the warp pad in the distance. The growling and howling was right behind her now. Determination drove her to increase her speed, she leapt onto the warp pad and blew the whistle as she landed upon it.   
>The warp pad lit up right as the pack of wolves arrived at the pad, the ones at the front of the pack lunging forward towards the beam. The warp beam carried Connie and two wolves up into the stream.  
>Connie came crashing down in Steven's home first. She rolled to her feet and drew her sword from its sheath. A second glow from the warp pad shined as two grey wolves appeared on the pad.  
>With a loud yell, she charged at the wolves before they could gain their bearings. A swift slash sent the head of one rolling along the floor, it's body slumped over as blood poured from it's neck.  
>Connie yelped in pain as the second wolf sunk its teeth into her leg. She fought through the pain as she brought her sword around and decapitated the second wolf.   
>She grimaced as she pried the severed head off of her leg. She tore the bottom portion off of her shirt and wrapped the cloth tightly above the wound to stop the bleeding.   
>Connie limped over to the warp pad and played the whistle with Rose's fountain in her mind, crouched down on the pad to ensure her leg didn't get hurt worse from the landing.  
>A beam of light appeared from the pad near Rose's fountain. Connie stood up slowly and began to hobble over towards the fountain, pain surging through her body every time the injured leg had pressure applied to it. As she reached the edge of the fountain, she sat down upon the edge and slowly dipped her leg into the waters. A soothing sensation ran through her body as the bite marks faded from her leg.   
>"I have GOT to start carrying some of this around with me." Connie thought to herself as she removed her leg from the water, good as new. She'd have to ask Pearl about whether or not the tears would retain their magic if they were removed from the fountain, and how long they would hold it.


End file.
